


A New World

by Deonara2012



Category: B.A.P, VIXX
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seoul hadn't seen a winter this cold in ever, and YoungJae didn't know winged men lived on roofs of some of the buildings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New World

The sun went down before YoungJae reached the halfway point to home. The temperature dropped so sharply when it got dark that he started shivering from one step to the next. He couldn't tell if something had gone wrong, he hadn't left his friend's any later than usual. In fact, he'd possibly left earlier, just because watching two people in love tended to rip his heart apart. Maybe he'd lasted longer than usual.

He didn't have to pass through any of the really dangerous areas of Seoul, thankfully. Not that he could call the neighborhoods he did pass through safe, but at least he could reasonably expect to go through them without worrying about getting stabbed for the coat currently barely keeping him warm. Bright moonlight enabled him to see where he stepped, so when he did trip, it happened more due to cold - snow snakes, DaeHyun would have teased him - than because he couldn't see where he went. He managed to keep his feet, barely, but he had to stop a moment.

YoungJae started up again almost immediately, when the cold seemed to penetrate even further. Not too much longer, he told himself, lips moving against the scarf he'd wrapped around his nose and mouth before leaving JB's. He stumbled again, and then more frequently, no long able to keep his hands in his pockets. No one would help if he fell and couldn't get up because he'd hit his head like an idiot. Everyone else had decided to stay in.

Two blocks passed in a blur, his breath fogging up his eyelashes until he could barely see through the ice on them. He crossed a street, but missed the curb back up to the sidewalk and went down. Pain shot through his wrist, and worsened when he tried to get up. Struggling some, he managed to get back to his feet and keep going, his world reduced to just enough to see where he should step next. The chill felt seeped into his bones, making any movement difficult. He plugged on, hoping he'd recognize his apartment building when he saw it.

If he saw it, he corrected himself a while later when he realized he'd stopped, huddled against a building. With some effort he pushed himself away and wondered if he'd even make it home. That came harder at him, when he realized he'd stopped again. Maybe he'd better just give up, sit down, and....

Something moved past him, causing a breeze that made him shiver harder. "This is idiocy," a voice said over his head, then something (someone?) picked him up. Barely aware of the movement, YoungJae passed out.

 

When he woke up - somewhat to his surprise - he lay on something soft and warm. Hoping it wasn't a dream, he shifted, trying to move, and his breath caught at the pain that stabbed up his arm again. No dream. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

A fire lit the room enough that he could see it. He'd never seen this place before. The material under him was soft, plush, and relaxing. The blanket over him, though, was a material he didn't know. He lay against something warm, but moving felt too exhausting. Instead of trying, he just lay there and watched the fire as it sank into ashes. He dozed, he realized when he woke up to find something else over him, the warmth at his side gone. He could hear someone (something?) moving around, and he slowly turned over, trying to get his head to work, trying not to use his injured arm.

"Awake, are you?"

YoungJae started and blinked. "Yes. I think so," he mumbled. "What happened?"

A soft snort. "You collapsed outside my door. In a way."

"Oh." YoungJae thought about that. "I'm sorry to have caused you any inconvenience."

He laughed, a soft sound that made YoungJae want to sit up and look at him, only he really couldn't make himself move yet. "It's not a problem to me," he said. "I go by Ravi. You?"

"Yoo YoungJae," he said. He really did have to move, no matter how comfortable he found the bed. Or whatever he lay on. "I... if you can get my clothes, I'll stop imposing on you."

Ravi laughed again. "I don't think you're quite ready to go yet," he said. "And it's worse outside."

YoungJae sighed. "Oh. Sorry. I'll..." he sat up, managing somehow, and looked around.

The man across the room from him stood about his height, with white blond hair cut into a widow's peak. He wore no shirt, but YoungJae only noticed that in passing, because black feathered wings spread from Ravi's shoulders. "I...." YoungJae said, trying to get his mind around that. "I didn't know you. I mean. I didn't know we had," he stammered, finally stopping when Ravi smiled, revealing straight white and sharp teeth.

"Had?" he prompted.

"Um. Beings like you in this part of the city," YoungJae said. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to call you," he added quickly, before Ravi could scowl at him. "I just... I have never. I mean." He gestured with his good hand. "You know," he said, finally, when he realized the words wouldn't come, "I'll just shut up. I didn't know you, Ravi, was in the neighborhood."

Ravi smiled, again baring his teeth, but YoungJae didn't feel in the least bit threatened. "I don't use the street often."

YoungJae had to smile. "No," he said. "I bet you don't want to."

The cold didn't abate. YoungJae finally did get dressed, getting up to help as much as he could around the area. He found himself in a small house built on top of the building he'd stopped to rest against. "You didn't just rest against it," Ravi told him at the end of a bowl of soup. "You collapsed against it."

YoungJae looked up at him. "I did?"

"Yep. And it wasn't doing a very good job of keeping you on your feet."

"That wasn't its job," YoungJae said. "I was supposed to keep me on my feet." 

Ravi laughed, that low laugh that just went through YoungJae. "You weren't doing any better."

"Worse, actually," YoungJae said, and held up his wrapped wrist. "It's embarrassing."

Ravi grinned, showing off his teeth again, and then picked up their empty bowls. "Might have been providence," he said. "Any other time, I'd have missed you."

YoungJae blinked at him, picking up the cups. "What were you doing on the street?"

"A gust of wind blew me off course, and I couldn't get back up," Ravi told him.

"That sounds so weird," YoungJae murmured, but he reached to touch the feathers of Ravi's wings, stopping before he actually did, not sure if he were allowed. "I mean, I know it's normal, but it's... well, all of this is surreal." 

Ravi turned to look at him. "Surreal?"

"I didn't know people with wings existed, and to get rescued by one.... It's just.... It's not a conversation I ever thought I'd have, that's all."

Ravi grinned and ran his fingers through YoungJae's hair, fingernails scraping against his scalp. "You're accepting it pretty well, then," he said.

"I know about others," YoungJae said. "Nothing is what it used to be. I just... didn't know that winged men were part of it." He glanced at Ravi. "You keep doing that, you'll put me to sleep."

Ravi let his hand fall back to his side. "You are an interesting person," he said, and turned to go back to the low bed that served also as a couch. 

YoungJae laughed. "Says the man with wings," he said, following. "I guess some people aren't so... nice?"

"Nice," Ravi said, sitting down at one end of the couch and tucking his feet under him. He rubbed the top arch of his left wing, and then began running his fingers through his feathers, a quick, light touch. YoungJae sat down at the other end of the bed. "Most of them throw things."

"Well, I'm in no position to do so," YoungJae said. "And thank you. I don't think I've said that. Thank you for saving my life."

Ravi glanced at him, his attention still more on his wing. "You're welcome," he said. "It has been a pleasure."

YoungJae laughed and felt his cheeks go red. 

 

The cold snap finally ended a couple of days later. YoungJae woke that morning to sunlight as Ravi pulled down the coverings on the windows that had helped keep his home warm. The windows went all the way around, letting in the sunlight. Still groggy, YoungJae sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I guess that's my cue to go home," he said regretfully. "And maybe see if I still have a job."

Ravi turned from setting the last of the panels against the wall, and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You... sound like you don't want to go."

YoungJae ran his hand through his hair, hopefully making it lay straight rather than making it stick up worse. "I.... I don't. I mean, I know I can't just stay here and take up your space, and.... But it's been nice. And I really hope that we can stay friends. Or keep in touch. Or something."

Ravi tilted his head, his expression unreadable. "You want to do that."

YoungJae frowned. "Is it so unbelievable?" he asked. "I mean, if you don't want to, don't care if you never see me again, I can...."

Ravi's taloned fingers pressed against his mouth, stopping his words. YoungJae stared at him, not sure if Ravi had really moved that fast, or if his brain still hadn't woken up all the way. "I had hoped," he said, his voice close, quiet, intimate, "that you would feel that way. Please. I would like to keep in touch. To be friends."

YoungJae smiled against Ravi's fingers, and Ravi moved them. "I'd give you my address, but I don't know if it would mean anything to you." 

"Street address, yes, but I don't know about apartment number."

YoungJae thought a minute, trying not to get distracted by Ravi's nearness and the scent of his feathers. He found it... attractive, at the least. Closer to intoxicating. "I can give you my address," he said slowly. "And I have a balcony that you might be able to use. But I don't know how to tell you where it is."

Ravi grinned and stood up, going to the dresser that held his clothes. He turned around again, holding an amulet on a chain, big enough that it filled his whole palm. "Give me the floor number, and hang this in the window or on the door, high enough that I'll be able to see it. I can find you that way."

" Just... hang it there?"

"Only when you're home," Ravi said, handing it to YoungJae. He took it, fingers drifting over the surface of it. 

"Okay." He got to his feet and went to put the amulet in his pocket. "I'll rig something else up, to let you know when I'm home, so I can return this." He'd seen the way Ravi treated the amulet, and didn't want to be the reason he lost it.

"Thank you," Ravi said. 

The rest of the morning passed in silence as YoungJae gathered his things, made sure he had everything, and left his address with Ravi. He climbed down the fire escape ladder Ravi showed him, and once back on the ground, shoved his hands into his coat pockets and strode off for home.

 

YoungJae came home from work - he hadn't actually lost his job because no one had gone out in that chill - and with shaking hands hung up the medallion on the door to his balcony. He didn't actually know if Ravi could even land there, he barely had room to just stand himself, but it was better than nothing.

It got dark early still, and YoungJae made sure to have lights up to illuminate the medallion as much as he could. He sat in a chair in front of the door, book in hand, and tried to read. It took him ten minutes to realize this was the current equivalent of sitting by the phone, and he turned away from the window to focus on the book. He became so engrossed that when the knock came at the balcony door, he jumped and the book slid across the table. YoungJae turned and smiled ruefully at the grin he could see on Ravi's face through the window. 

"How do you keep warm?" YoungJae asked when Ravi had come in, the door closed firmly against the still cold outside. He still didn't wear a shirt, and it didn't surprise YoungJae too much. He had no idea how he possibly could. 

Ravi shrugged. "I don't feel the cold too much, although the other night I really did. Which is why you shared my bed. I figured we could warm each other up better than anything else I could do."

YoungJae blinked at him, and then flushed bright red at the thought he didn't dare voice. _And I was too out of it to notice? Damn._ He cleared his throat. "So people say," he said. "Would you like something to drink? Or.... anything?"

This time, Ravi's smile looked more predatory than YoungJae had ever seen it, even though he'd seen the sharp teeth more than once. "Yes, I think so," he said, although it sounded closer to a purr. 

YoungJae swallowed hard. "Like what?" he stammered.

"How inclusive is that anything?" Ravi asked.

"Anything I have the power to give you," YoungJae said.

Ravi stepped closer, his wings opening a little. The movement released that scent that YoungJae found intoxicating, and he tried not to show it. "My nest is empty," he said quietly. "I don't like it."

YoungJae looked at him, brow furrowed. "Your... your home?"

"Yes. Will you come and visit me sometimes?"

"Of course," YoungJae said, his mind spinning. "Although I meant right now, like, a drink or... anything."

Ravi didn't answer this time, not with words. He swooped in and kissed YoungJae. YoungJae, hoping but not believing it could happen, responded without hesitation.

 

The mystery of what had covered YoungJae the first time he'd woken up in Ravi's flat cleared up when he woke the next morning to find a wing over him, accompanying the arm cinched around his waist. He breathed in the scent and then sighed softly, stretching a little before snuggling closer to Ravi. Certainly the kiss had gone farther than he'd expected, but he didn't find the development unwelcome.

"You're squirmy," Ravi's voice, rough and deep, made YoungJae freeze. "It's okay," he went on. "It's just different. You're different."

YoungJae laughed and kissed him. "I'm not that different. I don't have wings."

Ravi laughed softly. "You are different anyway," he said, brushing the hair from YoungJae's eyes. "Very different. No one I have talked to or met reacted quite like you did."

"What, like you're a person?" YoungJae asked, raising up on one elbow. "That's narrow minded of them."

Ravi pulled him down and kissed him. "Yes," he agreed. "Which is why it's so refreshing to have someone who isn't so narrow minded." Then he kissed YoungJae again, and everything else went out of his head.

It took maybe two visits before YoungJae found himself spending more time at Ravi's than at home. It was more comfortable for Ravi, and YoungJae had no problems being there. More than that, he enjoyed it, enjoyed spending time with Ravi, getting to know him, getting to understand... more than he had. It scared him how fast this all happened, and yet. It felt... not too rushed, like it went at the right pace. Which made no sense, not really. 

On the other hand, considering all the world had gone through relatively recently, maybe he didn't have the time to go as slow as he might have once. He couldn't take things for granted any more, couldn't just assume nothing would change. No one had expected this winter, the advent of what most people considered impossible, and... he just didn't know if the changes had stopped. 

"You're quiet tonight," Ravi said. YoungJae leaned against him, staring into the fire. They'd sat like this for quite a while now, in silence.

"I'm... thinking things through," YoungJae said.

"What things?"

"Us."

"Anything I can help you with?"

YoungJae nestled closer. "I don't know if you have any answers," he said.

"Ask. I might."

YoungJae took a moment to gather his thoughts, and started to talk. Ravi didn't interrupt, listening carefully to what he said. When YoungJae wound down, Ravi tightened his arms around him. "You think this is going fast."

"Yes," YoungJae said.

"But it feels right."

"Yes."

Ravi leaned his head on YoungJae's. "It's going fast for me, too," he admitted. "But I don't think it's a bad thing." He took a deep breath, and let it out. "You know," he said softly, "I've always known I'd have to expand this place when I found someone I wanted to share it with. It'll take us a while, but if you'd help design and build... I'd like you to move here."

It felt way too fast. And yet. Something settled in YoungJae, a nervousness he hadn't realized he'd had, and he smiled. "I'd like that," he said.

They spent the next weeks designing, planning, and trying to figure out how it'd work. By the time it got to be summer, they spent most of their time reworking the nest, expanding it to include two people. Very different people. The closer to done it got, the more excited YoungJae got, impatient to be able to move in. 

The day finally came, of course, and it didn't take nearly as long as he thought it might to move in. He'd cut down on a lot, given or sold most of his furniture that he wouldn't need and Ravi couldn't use. He came out of his closet - something they could use as a guest room in a pinch due to size and how much his clothes didn't fill it - and stopped and stared at the bed. In the middle of it lay a black shirt, sleeveless, lined with black feathers at the arms and the back of the collar. "What....." He walked closer and picked it up, and that scent struck his nose, all Ravi and feathers and memories of wonderful nights, lazy afternoons....

"Try it on," Ravi said.

YoungJae spun to face him. "These are your feathers."

Ravi smiled. "Yes," he said. "Carefully chosen."

YoungJae blinked at him, and then shrugged out of his t-shirt and pulled the black shirt over his head. It fit perfectly, the feathers soft against his skin. He looked at Ravi, who stepped forward and kissed him.


End file.
